


The Unlucky Ones

by TahlLlama



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 2lazy4tags, Dubious Consent, M/M, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahlLlama/pseuds/TahlLlama
Summary: Not all of them can be saved every time, and sometimes, you have to leave them behind.. and sometimes you find out what happens to the unlucky ones.





	The Unlucky Ones

His hand trembled as he gripped the lever and yanked it down, he didn’t have much time, Feng Min’s scream echoed from the other side of the swamp. Freddy had made quick work of the whole team, Kate fell first, and Quentin soon after. Ace had tried his best; he rescued them, he’d healed them, he tried to lure Freddy away. Quentin had begged him to keep him busy, and he tried, he really did.

He felt sorry for the kid, being brought here so young, trapped in a world with his literal worst nightmare. He’d only heard tidbits of what Quentin had experienced at Freddy's hands, but it was enough to assume what was happening inside and outside of trials. They’d all been put down by recent trials, Quentin hadn’t been sleeping at all, not unusual but it was starting to affect his performance. Ace had watched his eyes widen with fear when they’d first heard Freddy’s creepy lullaby, the look he had given him, he knew he couldn’t refuse.

He’d watched the thing’s claws dig through Quentin’s chest and drag him to the sky, and he was sorry. He knew he couldn’t always save them all, a fact that never really bothered him, but this time it did. Quentin wasn’t helpless, but that didn’t mean he doesn’t need help sometimes.

He shook his head, that was then, and this is now, he wouldn’t damn Feng to the same fate, they were going to make it. He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other while the gate took its time grinding open, no doubt the work of Freddy as well. He was hellbent on keeping them locked in with him.

He jumped at the sound of crows crying in the distance, scattering from their resting place, other than that it had been relatively quiet. No screams from Feng having a hook forced through her flesh, no creepy children singing, just the sound of the door in front of him finally grinding open. The alarm on the damn thing was loud enough to notify the entire swamp of where he was, and Freddy was surely amongst them.

Ace crouched through the weeds that dotted the swamp, cautiously making his way to where he had last heard his friend scream. He saw it then, Feng Min’s limp body floating through the air effortlessly. It was always a bizarre sight, seeing Freddy carrying people off to the meat hook. Her eyes were shut and she wasn’t struggling, but that’s what it looked like from the outside, in the dream world right now she was most certainly fighting for her life.

Her scream tore through the swamp once again as the hook shredded into her flesh, reopening the delicate wound on her shoulder that Ace had patched up just earlier. She was awake now, and she was in agony. This was his only chance, he shot up and sprinted for her, lifting her from the hook and dropping her as gently as he could manage. He locked his hand in hers and made a mad dash for the door.

Desperation and sweat dripped down his brow, their time was running out. He pulled her over a window as the world around him began to flicker between the swamp he knew and the distorted grey fogs of the dream. They would make it, all they had to do was stay awake just a little longer. The only warning they got was the momentary flicks between waking and dream, the brief glimpses of Freddy stalking them on their vision as they slowly slipped into his world.

Feng’s hand was ripped from his as she hit the mud once more, screeching in agony as blood poured down her back. He bent down to pick her back up, but the figure he had come to so fear flicked into existence before him. Work boots leading up to jeans, leading up to a striped sweater, leading up to a jagged tooth grin. His eyes were hidden under his hat, but Ace knew they held nothing but malice.

Ace shoved himself back from his friend and started crawling on all fours for the exit, but his heart and stomach dropped. Dread crept through his whole body as he saw the entity itself blocking his path from escape. Laughter echoed through the air behind him, bouncing off of the inside of his head.

 

“No..”

 

The skittering of metal on metal slowly approached him from behind, but his fear had him frozen to the spot, unable to will himself into motion to save himself. Even if he did, he had nowhere to run to. A hand gripped his shoulder and hauled him to his feet, slamming him to the brick wall.

 

“I’m surprised you got as far in life as you did,” the voice growled directly into his ear, “Being as gullible as you are.”

 

“Wh-what?” Ace’s brow furrowed.

 

A hand stroked through his hair, “So clueless.”

 

Ace pushed himself from the wall in an attempt to get Krueger off of him, surprisingly, he backed up. When Ace turned to face him, he watched Krueger’s eyes trail up and down his body, he was licking his lips in anticipation. Fear washed through Ace again, part of him wished he had left Feng behind and saved himself.

 

“You were such a good boy all trial,” his lips moved, but his eyes were still hidden, “Playing your part so well.”

 

“My... Part?”

 

“You always had to try playing the hero, leading me right back to them every time.”

 

“But I didn’t, I wouldn’t!”

 

“And to think you nearly got away from me, I couldn’t let you leave.”

 

Ace stood in stunned silence, as Freddy continued to monologue him.

 

“I knew if I caught the bitch you’d be back, playing the hero like you always do.”

 

Ace’s stomach dropped, it wasn’t Feng he’d wanted, or any of the others for that matter. If Freddy had shown up while he was at the gate, Ace would have cut his losses and bolted. If Ace had been caught in the trial, the nearly dead others surely would have been too fearful for a daring rescue. He had fallen right into Freddy’s game of Cat and Mouse, and he’d been played like a fiddle.

 

Ace gulped and put on his best poker face, sliding his shades up his nose, “You’ve got it all wrong man, she isn’t my problem.”

 

“Oh, Mr Visconti, don’t talk about your friend like that.”

 

“She isn’t.”

 

“Oh, well then I suppose you won’t mind.” Freddy planted a boot in the center of her back and began crushing the air from her lungs.

 

Feng weakly wheezed in protest, hands reaching out and trying to drag herself forwards. Ace gritted his teeth, Freddy was calling his bluff, not that it was much of a bluff.

 

“Stop.” He said weakly, “What do you want.”

 

Freddy lifted his weight from Feng’s near lifeless body, “You.”

 

His flight response kicked in and he ran, shoving past Freddy, who dug his claws into his side as he went by. He gripped one hand over his side and he disappeared into the reeds, biting down on his tongue to hide his cries. He crouched down and prayed Feng would bleed out soon, he couldn’t save her now even if he tried. He forced himself to accept that, he could only try to save himself, there was only one way out at this point.

He crawled in silence as he gritted his teeth, praying he couldn’t be heard too well, and he listened. Freddy wouldn’t lose him for long, he needed to find his out soon. He heard the hum of the hatch up ahead, and began his last desperate sprint of the trial.

He screamed as he went sprawling down to the mud, the metal biting into his back, shredding through fabric, flesh and muscle. Pain bloomed outward from the cuts, but he didn’t quit, he began to drag himself forwards as the squelching of the boots came his way. They strutted past him, towards the hatch. He looked up and finally caught Krueger’s eyes, his smile was wide, and his eyes glinted. He picked up one boot and swiftly kicked the hatch lid over, slamming it shut.

 

“Going somewhere, Lover Boy?”

 

“Please,” he sobbed as he dropped his head in the mud and dug his nails into the lip of the hatch, willing it to open again.

 

“Already begging? I haven’t even done anything yet, sweetheart.”

 

Ace shuddered, Freddy always had a way of twisting someone’s words against them.

 

“You were such a fun toy this trial, but there’s something you should know about me, Lover Boy.”

 

He whimpered from the ground.

 

“I love breaking my toys.”

 

Ace didn’t move, he couldn’t, he had nowhere left to run, nobody to save him. Freddy straddled him and ran his claws down his back, hard enough to cut, enough to make Ace shudder and cry out. The chilly air bit into his back as Freddy tore the fabric away, throwing it to the side. He tore his pants away next, and in one swift moment, Ace was completely exposed underneath him.

Ace pulled himself along the ground, coating much of his front in mud, Freddy grabbed at his ankles to pull him back to him. With his clawed hand, he slapped Ace’s hat loose and forced his head down into the wet ground and held him there. His knee resting at the center of Ace's back, digging into his wounds and holding him in place. Ace's hands scrambled around, looking for anything to save him from suffocation, but found no purchase.

Mud oozed into his mouth as his body tried to force him to suck in breathes, his lungs spasmed, and his body slowly grew weaker. Freddy finally jerked him up by the hair and he gasped in the oxygen he so desperately needed, sputtering out the mud that had been sucked in.

 

“Will you be a good boy now?”

 

“Blow it out your ass.”

 

Freddy tsked, “Do you need to be taught some manners, Mr Visconti?”

 

Freddy reached back to Ace's pants and yanked the belt from the loops and stood while planting a boot in Ace's back. Ace's struggles began again and Freddy pulled his arm back, he brought the buckle down hard against Ace's bare ass. His screams were like music to Freddy's ears, and he brought it down again, harder than before.

 

“Stop!” He squeaked, “Please, I'm sorry!”

 

“Oh, I don't think you're sorry yet, Lover Boy.”

 

Red welts that vaguely outlined Ace's initials began to stand out on his ass and thighs and Freddy took great pleasure in his continued assault. Ace could only whimper and beg as he dug his nails in the ground, holding on for dear life.

Freddy finally stopped, and he watched Ace quiver helplessly beneath his foot. He let out a growl of approval and bent down to yank Ace to his knees. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving clean streaks amongst the mud that coated a large portion of his face. He lifted his hands to defend himself, assuming Krueger was about to strike him.

 

“I'm sorry,” his voice came out in a pathetic whimper.

 

The scarred man brought his face against Ace’s, running his tongue up and down his cheeks, across his lips, smearing mud and tears. Eventually, he wiggled himself into Ace’s mouth, exploring every part of it in excess. Ace’s eyes widened in horror as Krueger licked, bit, and sucked at his mouth.

He forced him to roll over onto his stomach as he tugged impatiently at his own belt and forced his jeans down his thighs. Ace dug his nails into the muck to drag himself away, everything stung or ached or cried in some form of agony, he wished Freddy would just kill him already. Panic and humiliation burned in him again when he felt warm flesh rest across his back, and again when Freddy’s scarred arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Ace wheezed and wiggled, clawing his nails into the arm to pull it away, the hope of leaving alive was slowly fading.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a shallow breath, he wouldn’t survive this, not that it mattered, but he could ease the pain. He moved his fingers from Freddy’s arm to his own mouth, willing his saliva to come back after all the screaming he had been doing. When he decided his fingers were as slick as they were going to get, he reached back and began teasing himself, trying to slide himself in and open up as quickly as possible.

Freddy leaned back and chuckled at the sight before him, the silvering man laying in the mud, exposed, and sticking his own fingers into himself like a desperate whore. He let his own spit dribble down on to Ace as the man plunged them in further, even going as far as biting down on his other hand to stop himself from making noises. He reached down and grabbed Ace’s busy hand, pulling it out of him and pinning it to his back instead.

 

“I thought you didn’t like me, Lover Boy?”

 

Ace stayed quiet, he didn’t know what to feel anymore, it started that way but… Lying in the mud under this disgusting man, desperately fingering himself reminded him of his life before he came here. He’d spent plenty of time on all fours to get out of one thing or another, and this was no different, he just didn’t think he’d be turned on this time. He knew that was a lie the second he’d crammed his fingers into himself and felt the shame flood his face as he heard Krueger laugh and stare down at his reward for a trial well done. He wanted Freddy to use him, and he hated it.

He waited with bated breath and Krueger leaned down over him once more and pushed himself against Ace’s entrance. He thought it would be slow and torturous, but Freddy slammed in and immediately hilted himself. Ace had no time to adjust as Freddy set the brutal pace right away, forcing himself all the way in every time his hips came back to meet Ace’s ass. Ace had nothing to hold on to, one arm still being pinned by Freddy, and the other desperately slicking through the mud with no traction. His gasps and pleas fell on deaf ears, or on sadistic ones, as Freddy only tried to push himself in further. Ace bit down on his own hand to muffle his cries quite ineffectively, each impact Freddy made into him made him moan helplessly.

Ace only breathed heavily underneath him, quaking from a mixture of pain and pleasure, his cock still begged for attention. He reached down and began desperately stroking himself, no longer bothering to hide his moans. Freddy’s mocking laughter made him flush with humiliation, humiliation that made it that much better. He instinctively pushed himself against Krueger, slamming the scarred cock into that sweet spot that made him tremble.

Freddy dug his hands into Ace’s hips, holding him in place as brought himself to climax, cutting into the delicate flesh, spilling both blood and semen down his thighs. Ace spasmed from the pain of the knives is his hip, forcing himself to tighten around Freddy, who groaned animalistically on top of him. The thought of what Freddy had just done sent him into his own climax, his entire body going rigid as he rode out his orgasm in his own hand.

 

Freddy leaned down and brought his mouth to Ace’s ear, “I’ll see you again, Lover Boy.”

 

Ace didn’t have time to struggle, to retaliate, to protest. Freddy’s knives were already piercing under his rib cage, ripping a scream of agony from his throat. Blood poured down his skin as Freddy kept digging his hand into his body, he didn’t have the chance to beg. He died quickly, slipping from his body as he landed back in the mud where Freddy shoved him down.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my dear friend StablePaddock to spoils me to death with fanart for these fics! <3  
> https://twitter.com/nsfwbutts


End file.
